


Summer preview

by JudoAly



Series: The Definition of Consent [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: Set between Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda and PR Nightmare. Some summer fun at the Ripley household.





	1. Team building

**Author's Note:**

> Vicley 4evah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs a break between Season 2 and 3. Here's a little fun fluffy piece without anyone almost dying or having an emergency - except maybe Ripley at the end. Part 2 to follow.
> 
> FYI - A is front, B is Left, C is Right, and D is back.
> 
> Go to then end to read about how timing of shifts would theoretically work on the actual S19 if they didn't insist on breaking the space time continuum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a real game from some book I read as a kid about messy things and ways to do things. I even played the game.

"Well, it's been a month, and if Maya had and caught us at a funeral, I don't think any of my team would believe that we were dating, let alone quasi married. We haven't been seen together in the same place since the funeral by my team. It's amazing I had time to seduce you last year." Vic's head was on Lucas's shoulder one night after he came home from work.  
  
"We aren't 'quasi-married, we're married. No one has seen us because I work Monday through Friday eight to five and take a call once about every two weeks. You work two 24-hour shifts a week and sometimes a third depending on the week."  
  
"Then you've got Sullivan who works 9-5 spread out over 7 days but he works one 24 hour shift per week. He used to work with A shift but lately he's been shifting to other - well - shifts.  You haven't been around with or without you visitor's badge since the fog." Vic looped her fingers in his soft T-shirt.  
  
Ripley cleared his throat. "That would be because of Frankel. She was very clear especially because you've got that new rookie now, and Warren is transferring."  
  
"You realize that we could have not gotten married and continued to secretly indefinitely? If we just kept up our same patterns, no one would notice. Even now that we're married - what's happened? Nothing has really changed other than us living together officially."  
  
He sat up a little bit, "Where is this going?"  
  
Vic continued talking like he hadn't spoken. "We haven't even gone on a vacation or a honeymoon. The person who knows our relationship best is Cam at the diner. We come home - we do the mandatory running from HR. I sleep when you're not here. We go back to our diner for breakfast. On days where I'm at work, you go jogging with Haskell."  
  
"Do you want to go on double dates?" he asked. He nuzzled her neck. "Hangout with Gibson and Bishop together?"  
  
"Don't be weird. I happen to feel that my team needs to see that this is like a real permanent thing. That is real."  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"Is it okay if we have my whole shift over as a get together to see 'us.'" Vic asked hopefully.  
  
"If you like," he said and gave her a kiss behind her ear. "You do know it's been 8 weeks. That means. . ."  
  
"Sex swing!" Vic exclaimed. He started covering her face with kisses, and she decided that they could skip the sex swing for today.

* * *

_You are invited to the first annual bi-Ripley BBQ for Station 19 A shift.  Expect party games and a keg. Unless you're the chief and can't drink. Significant others welcome. Bring a dish to share. Vegetarian options will be available for Travis. Year-end awards will be presented. Clothing mandatory, swimsuit optional._

_Please RSVP - emails, paper airplane, texts, and verbal messages accepted._

* * *

  
Everyone RSVP'ed properly via various methods. Dean was bringing his new girl Nikki. Kat Noonan the new probie was bringing no one. Travis still has single as were Andy and Sullivan. Dr. Bailey sent her regrets, but Ben still coming. He was leaving the team July to August for a Medic One training course. He would be back with the A shift for the next 6 months for aid care assignments and then more Medic One training on his days off. Medic One training took a year with alot of time beyond that year spent in class and the aid car.  
  
The following Sunday ended up being a beautiful day - 85 degrees - and, for once, not cloudy. Everyone came dressed quite casually -t-shirts and tank tops with shorts. The women had paid attention to the recommendation to wear their bathing suits.  
  
Vic and Luke themselves have both chosen shades of blue. He was in a light blue polo with khaki shorts. Vic was sporting blue jean shorts, a blue bikini and a white and blue striped short-sleeve button-down shirt. 'Coordinating, but not too matchy.' Vic told herself when she selected their clothing. Ripley went along with it because whatever made her happy generally improved his day.  
  
The team arrived around the same time, and Vic was standing at the door. "Welcome to our home. Here's the living room," she indicated a large room with decidedly nice TV on one wall and a guitar in the corner. Across the room she took them through the french doors to the kitchen and dining room, and led them out to the back patio. She pointed down the other direction toward the rest of the house, "Half-bath's right here and then there are three more bedrooms and two more bathrooms down that way. That door leads to the gym in the basement."  
  
They had a good-sized fenced-in backyard with the patio, and Ripley was already hard at work at the grill. He was making an assortment of grilled chicken, hot dogs, and hamburgers. Vic had laid out two rows of tables - one for food and one for dining. Andy and the guys helped themselves to the keg as rest of the ladies opted for some wine coolers from the Yeti.  
  
"Sir, Vic. I'd like to introduce you to Nikki, my - " Dean started awkwardly.  
  
"Almost girlfriend," Nikki filled in. She was a dark skinned woman with short hair. "This is our fourth date."  
  
"Does that count as girlfriend?" Dean requested.  
  
"This is our fourth date," Nikki repeated with good humor. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook hands with Ripley and Vic.  
  
Ben Warren shook hands with the Ripleys, "Lovely home of yours."  
  
"It's a good starter home," he said. That was news to Vic. Lukas had told her that once he made captain and divorced Eva, he decided to buy himself a house that didn't have any old memories in it. He considered it a starter home?  
  
Kat Noonan hesitantly approach them, "Hello, I am Kat. Sir and Sir." She stuck her hand out, took it back, and stuck it out again.  
   
Vic said,"Probie, it's okay. No reason to worry about rank right now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I mean, yes, Hughes . . . I mean Ripley". She turned a shade of red, and Chief Ripley decided to rescue her.  
  
"It's good to see you again. I was glad to be at your academy graduation two weeks ago. Hope things are going well with your first week at 19."  
  
"She's doing fine," Sullivan came up, causing Kat to startle. His six foot four towered over her height, a shade over five feet. "Nice place. Definitely better than that last dump you lived at. Or maybe it's the company you keep now."  
  
Vic decided to ignore that little crack about Ripley's ex-wives. Something else must have happened since Lucas got out of the hospital - little remarks like that she'd found were Sullivan's way of telling Luke he was miffed. On the other hand, Sullivan had never been to the house since they hadn't been speaking when he bought it.  
  
"Good to see you, Herrera, Gibson, Bishop," Ripley greeted the lieutenants. Vic nudged him with her foot. He corrected himself, "Andy, Jack, and Maya."  
  
"See, it wasn't that uncomfortable," Vic said with false brightness. "Great to see you guys. Hey, Travis come over here -  right now."  
  
Travis, who probably had easiest relationship with the chief, shook his hand and said, "Good to see you're feeling well, sir . . . Luke." He said at Vic's sour expression.  
  
"I am feeling much better. They're making me go for runs. I'm probably not ready to take you on at cycling."  
  
"Did you say running?" Maya asked, "but Vic hates running."  
  
Vic shrugged. "We got an assignment from HR to go running 45 minutes daily."  
  
"Cardiac rehab said it was a good idea for a crotchety old guy like me." Ripley agreed. No one said anything on that attempt at humor.  
  
"When do you two find the time?" Andy tried gamely.  
  
Vic turned to her, "I try to run before work if I'm on shift. He runs every day after work. If I'm home all day, I'll wait to run with him. If I'm not home-"  
  
"James Haskell and I go for a run," he interjected, and the team got quiet at the mention of another battalion chief.  
  
Trying to rescue the conversation, Vic tucked her arm around his waist and hastily added, "But the best days are definitely the ones where he gets to chase me."  
  
"Running is the best exercise ever." Maya soldiered on bravely. "I wish Jack would get on board with that."  
  
"Don't take my name in vain." Jack said and put his arm around Maya. "Not all of us are Olympic athletes. Some of us like to lift weights instead."  
  
"Or The keg," Dean pointed out. Then his face froze when he realize he said that in front of the chief.  
  
"Why don't we all have some food?" Travis said with forced cheer. "Burgers ready yet?"  
  
"These are finishing now." Ripley swiftly placed the meat on some platters. "Maya, if you can take these over there. Travis, Vic can show you where the veggie burgers are."  
  
"Oh, I left them inside." Vic said. "Come on Travis. Come inside and help me. Inside. With me."  
  
When they walked back into the house, Travis said, "Honestly, this place is really nice."  
  
"Travis, we are sinking." Vic was starting to spin. "I feel like we're being judged like I'm too affectionate, and he's not affectionate enough. I'm too young, and he's too old. Should we try to get everyone drunk? No, he can't get drunk on Dr. Baileys orders for one more week."  
  
"I think we need some type of ice breaker activity," Travis said.  
  
"Do you think it's too soon for the awards?"  
  
"No panicking. We can do this." Travis said, "We need to let everybody eat a little bit and have a couple beers. Then we engage in some friendly competition. You still have those empty detergent bottles in your Jeep from letting the day camp kids wash the firetruck?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't had time to recycle them yet."  
  
Travis opened up her cupboards and started looking. "Got some brown paper bags, too. Yep, he is so old school. Does he take his lunch in this?"  
  
"No." She said, "I don't know why he has them. Do I seem like the type that makes lunch?"  
  
"They could be used for lunch," Travis said and saw the steam starting to come out of her ears. "I'll shut up and tell you the plan, instead."  
  
After 30 minutes of eating in relative silence with the murmur of unenthusiastic small talk, Vic called out, "Alright, everyone pretty much done? Excellent."  
  
"In the spirit of an end-of-the-year party. We're going to play a game with the losers have to scrub the barn floor with a toothbrush next week." Travis told them.  
  
"Here's what we doing. It's going to be Ladies vs Gents - Flour vs. Water. Ladies have the flour in these brown paper bags. Gents have the squeeze bottles of water." Vic started handing out the ammunition. "Ladies start on B side, Gents on C side. Goal is to run to the opposite side and back without getting hit. Team with the most people who make it there and back is the winner. Luke will be refereeing." She looked at Nikki. "You cool to be in on this?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm always up for a new challenge."  
  
"You ready for me to scorch you, Jack?" Maya asked.  
  
"Remember do not hit the referee. He just had heart surgery." Vic reminded both teams.  
  
"Each team has two minutes to strategize." Travis suggested.  
  
The two teams kicked off their shoes and separated, facing each other. It was tough to estimate who had an advantage when both teams had to run through the other team. The flour had quite the spread range but would be difficult to aim. The squeeze detergent bottles could not fire nearly as far as a water gun but were easier to hit targets.  
  
Everyone lined up; Ripley stood off to the side and gave a high pitched whistle. Both teams ran at each other but the Ladies team started zigzagging and managed to get four out of the five ladies to the other side. Sullivan hit Andy who really doused him pretty good with flour at the same time. Maya poured her flour on Jack and easily made it past him.  
  
The two teams wheeled around and ran back at each other. Andy, Jack, and Sullivan cat-called their teams. This time with the Gents outnumbered, Maya made it back uncontested. Travis hit Vic, who didn't even come close with her flour. Warren and Nikki mutually destroyed each other before they collapsed in hysterics.  Dean tried blocking Kat as they got closer to the referee. He missed Kat with the water as she tossed her flour which had a larger field of fire than she anticipated - it covered both Dean and . . . Ripley.  
  
Kat froze and all the laughter came to a sudden halt. The referee, aka the fire chief, had been hit by a probie with a bag of flour. Said probie vainly tried to will the ground to open up and swallow her.  
  
Sensing disaster, Vic ran over and said,"It's okay, Kat. Really." She took that opportunity to take her bag of flour and dump it directly on Ripley's head.  
  
More silence.  
  
Luke studied Vic for a second, through the flour clumping in his bangs. Then smiling, he reached out, grabbed her and gave her a very enthusiastic dramatic kiss. In fact, he picked her up in full bridal carry to spin her around mid kiss. Still lip-locked, he carried her to the patio and set her back down next to the table. He promptly reached for the closest pitcher of water and dumped it on her head.  
  
They shared a big grin and started cracking up. That released the tension; the team joined in their amused laughter.  
  
"Oh G-d, chief," Dean chortled, "I think you look like-"  
  
"Like a beautiful flower," Ripley suggested, wiping flour off Vic's nose.  
  
"Or an overly Vic friendly ghost," Travis said.  
  
"You Gents are welcome to come in and rinse off. Though I think she and I are going to have to do a little more scrubbing." He took her hand and led everyone back inside the house. The two of them disappeared for about 10 minutes. They came back freshly showered and sporting different clothing.  No one said anything about the new bite mark Vic sported on her neck near her ever present ring necklace.  
  
"I think it's time for dessert," Vic directed everyone. "Station 19, it's time for watermelon, more beer, and cookies with the award show."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may wonder why they spend time talking about who works what shift and what hours. Here is how that actually breaks down.
> 
> Station 19 A shift would work 2-3 24 hr shifts per week. B and C shifts would work the next two days and D shift would be a part time/fill in shift to help even out things, averaging one shift a week. (You can see A-D lockers in the Beanery for each shift's personal food.) Each shift would have its own lieutenant - that means there are 3 more invisible lieutenants we've never seen. The three main shifts probably have about 30 members combined all together. There would actually be a completely separate aid car response team which would add more people onto the shift but we can ignore that for now. That's why there are always random firefighters without lines around to fill in the rest of engine and ladder.
> 
> The fire Captain is typically expected to work 40-56 hours weekly. It is mostly a 9-5 job which he would take turns rotating on the A, B, C, and D shifts. He would get to make his own schedule - on the show he's always on A shift, but really if he worked A shift, he'd be off the following day. Let's suppose he mostly takes A shift, Sullivan has recently switched to other shifts to avoid Andy. The lieutenants would actually run most of the scenes since the Captain only would attend 1/7 nights a week.
> 
> The chief works 5 days a week 8-5 and takes call for major incidents on certain nights. He is also supposed to be available for media appearances, political work. Ripley would have NEVER been at the coffee plant as the fire chief. The only incident he would have legitimately ran was the skyscraper. I allowed that he was acting as Station 19's battalion chief since he superseded Frankel. He still wouldn't have been allowed to go in the coffee plant alone since protocol is two in, two out. It was dumb.


	2. People's choice awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bi-Ripley BBQ continues with awards. Slight change in tone for the end.
> 
> If you don't know what Occam's razor means - it is that the simplest explanation is often the correct one. It's a method of problem solving that supports the simplest solution/explanation. In this case it refers to the apology at the end - the simplest method being the most effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley forever.

Once everyone was seated again, Travis and Vic got out a box. They handed some cards to Ripley, who glanced at them quickly. He stood at the head of the table. "I would like to welcome all of you to the continuation of Captain Pruitt's End of the Year Award series. Captain Pruitt had a longstanding tradition to have an award ceremony at the end of each academic year as his rookies finished their first year of probationary firefighting. I myself once won his award for most gullible. I received a snipe hunting kit, which was obviously invisible. In lieu of Captain Herrera unable to join us this year, Montgomery and Hughes have chosen to renew the tradition."  
  
Vic and Travis went to the head of the table, and Ripley sat back down in his seat with a beer that he wasn't allowed to drink.  
  
She started. "This is the first time since I've been a firefighter that we did this set of awards. Travis and I had newly joined the station two years ago and awards were postponed last year on account of there being no Captain and people being trapped and/or almost dying in the skyscraper."  
  
"But we, as the committee, carefully interviewed candidates, performed peer reviews, and considered qualifications by the most rigorous selection criteria." Travis explained," By which I mean, we discussed this over a few drinks in a bar. Our assistant/probie Kit, I mean Kat, or - let-s go with KitKat- is going to be handing out awards as we announce them."  
  
"First. The award for **Lucky Bastard**." Vic waved her card threateningly, "This award goes to Jack Gibson. He survived being trapped in a grate in the skyscraper and left for dead after the explosion. He was out of commission four months with PTSD and got no black marks on his record. Then he was trapped- again- on the train in Seattle's only small tunnel during an outbreak and did not get killed. He also managed to begin dating his ex girlfriend's best friend and still they all remained friends. So you, Jack, get the Lucky Bastard award. Here is your very own four leaf clover keychain to hold when you notice no one wants to stand next to you."  
  
"The winner of the Occam's razor award -also known as the **Cut to the Chase** award - is Maya Bishop." Travis read. "You always move in the most straight line option. Whether you are getting promoted to lieutenant because there aren't enough women in leadership positions or telling your best friend immediately that you are seeing her old boo or letting your friends know about the illicit funeral nookie you saw - you get the job done. That's why you get this large plastic knife to cut through obstacles." Maya twirled her knife in her fingers.  
  
Vic picked up the next card. "This award goes to Dean Miller. The **Rock Steady** award. You are completely unflappable. Your best friend decides to move into your house without telling you? No problem. Random doctor randomly moves in? No problem. Strange police officer and dad shows up at your house to stage a Thanksgiving? No problem.  Roommate with PTSD ignores you for 4 months? No problem. Your family decides that being a firefighter is a useless occupation and you must go on many blind dates? No problem. Your roommate starts dating someone else on the team and disrupting your sleep? No problem. Drive blindly the wrong way down a freeway in the fog? No problem. For that, here is your very own piece of petrified oak. Let it continue to remind you of how stable you are and no one else here is."  
  
"The **Schizophrenia** award goes to Dr. Ben Warren - who else?" Travis picked a new card. "I've only known you for about a year-and-a-half but in that time I've discovered that you have been an anesthesiologist, a surgeon, a firefighter, a husband, and not husband, a stepfather, and now a member of Medic One. You're a true Renaissance man of many talents. We just hope that you can pick only one going forward. We gift you this aluminum foil hat to wear before you contemplate another career change. We also sharpied on the number for Seattle's foremost career counseling service should this not work out. Wear it to good health." Ben bowed and put on the hat.  
  
"Now the **Picard** award goes to Captain Robert Sullivan, the stoic somewhat silent leader of our team. Always is available in a pinch, ignoring his own injuries, lurking behind corners, calling people out on their stupid crap.  It takes a true leader to handle unruly firefighters, particularly if they can't keep it in their pants." Maya coughed at Trav's words. "And you did it all while rocking the Picard haircut. This your very own non working Star Trek communicator."  
  
Sullivan pinned it to his T-shirt and tapped it, "Captain Sullivan to Chief Ripley. Stop marrying my firefighters." His best friend threw him the bird.  
  
"Andrea Herrera. You get the **Daredevil** award. You ran into a skyscraper without orders. You jumped into a sewage pit without a line. You performed a compartment syndrome fasciotomy in a wind storm and survived falling down a ravine in an aid car. Then you had to climb up the mountain and get help. Furthermore you managed to avoid a long Medal of Valor speech by only saying 'thank you.' We salute your daring and multiple near-death experiences with your very own blindfold so you do not have to look at what's coming next." Andy held up her prize and pretend to get choked by it.  
  
"Travis Montgomery," Vic set down her card, "You receive the **Hufflepuff** award. You are the best friend and secret keeper in our entire blabbermouth station. You've gone above and beyond what any single person or fire chief could ask. You kept a marriage secret for a month. You never divulged the identity of Kel, no matter how much shit people said. You continue to guard the integrity of everything in our station and for that you receive this golden snitch - because you aren't a snitch." Kit handed him a yellow bouncy ball with a pair of wings glued to it.  
  
Travis pulled out a card and said, "Victoria Ripley-Hughes or whatever you're currently calling yourself this minute - You are the winner of the **Sneakiest** Award. Not being able to keep a secret was a ruse. You were able to hide a 6 month old relationship under a fake name with no one being the wiser. You did manage to get married and tell no one until your significant other gabbed it to everyone on the team. Here is your very own pair of decoder rings so that you can use them to send secret messages about your pregnancy to your husband."  
  
Vic laughed and put the rings on both hands. She took a big drink of untouched Ripley's beer instead. "I am not pregnant."  
  
"Yet," Dean yelled. "Give him time!"  
  
"Very funny." Vic made a face.  
  
"We have one final award. It's not for you Kat." Kat sat down quickly. "We thought it wasn't fair after a week on the team. Instead, this is for you, Fire Chief Lucas Ripley-Hughes." Travis announced ominously.  
  
Vic took over. "You win the award for **Most Romantic**. Also known as the Romeo and Juliet award. No one has worked harder on romance this year than you. From your romantic trauma room proposal to your secret post-op wedding, to your attempts to pick out the perfect flowers followed by a little sojourn into an amateur car theft, no one's even come close to the lengths you went for one good woman. You receive the Fluorescent Pink Slap Bracelet of Love."  
  
She snapped a very sparkly neon pink bracelet onto his wrist and pressed a kiss on his damp curls. He rose up and gave her how much longer kiss on the mouth as her team cheered and blew raspberries.  
  
As it got dark the party started to wind down. The drinking stayed pretty light since they were on shift tomorrow. People slowly accumulated inside the house and then started to depart. After 45 minutes all that was left was Sullivan and Travis. Two widowers with two best friends hanging out in the living room.  
  
Travis pointed to the guitar stand in the corner by the TV. "Do you play?"  
  
"Of course, he plays," Sullivan answered instead.  
  
"Sorry my repertoire is a little bit old," Ripley said with a very odd expression. He was actually focused on Sullivan.  
  
"And eclectic," Vic said sat down right next to him. She flicked the sparkly bracelet on his arm.  
  
"You want to play something for us?" Travis asked.  
  
Ripley exchanged of glances with Sullivan and then with Vic. He said, "I can play if she sings with me."  
  
"Can she sing?" Sullivan asked Travis.  
  
"Hell yes." He said. "The girls dance too."  
  
"They dance?"  
  
"Mostly on the bar," Travis admitted," But you should see what happens when Vogue comes on."  
  
Ripley had already gotten out the guitar, tuned it and addressed his words to Sullivan. "I still mostly know old Aerosmith songs."  
  
Sullivan's eyes looked weird -kind of glassy. "Do your worst."  
  
The chief started playing, and Sullivan sat up. Travis recognize the song as "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.  
  
Sullivan muttered, "He sang this at our wedding for Claire's and my first dance." That timing made sense. The two of them would have been in their twenties.  
  
The chief started to sing - he had a clear tenor voice. Nothing particularly amazing but there was a lot of heart in it. Travis would have been fine if he heard this being saying at a bar. Sullivan seem to be doing okay.  
  
After the first chorus, Vic joined in and the timbre of the song totally changed. Her voice was exquisite, beautiful, powerful and elevated the song to another level. Even more intimate was the way she and the chief looked at each other wrapped in their own little world. Their voices blended, it was so raw the way they serenaded each other. If you really believed that music join people souls together, it was probably happening right then in front of him.  
  
Both of their voices briefly faltered on the line about 'feeling your heart beating.' Travis was caught by the absurdity of this situation. He was on the fire chief's couch watching him vocally make love to his wife with Sullivan's special wedding song. All the while the chief was wearing his ring from Michael on his neck. The award for 'Most Romantic' was well deserved.  
  
As the final strings of the guitar faded, Sullivan surreptitiously wiped one hand across his cheek. Travis felt the pang of sympathy. He still missed Michael even after 2 years. Sullivan was clearly carrying a torch for his wife after what had to have been a decade so from what he had heard.  
  
Whatever cocoon Vic and Ripley were in had unraveled with Sullivan's movement. They were both blushing furiously. It occurred to Travis that no one else had probably ever seen them do that before. No wonder no one else knew that the chief could play the guitar. When he was with Vic, it was incredibly personal and emotional.  
  
With those feelings heavy in the air, Travis didn't want to be the one to break the spell.  
  
However you could count on Vic. "Yep, we've got Aerosmith and Kumbaya. Did you want some Kumbaya next?" She was deliberately serving as a buffer between Ripley and Sullivan.  
  
"No, that's okay," Sullivan's voice was more hoarse than usual. "Thank you, Luke."  
  
"Even though she's gone, I've never forgotten," Ripley said. "I never forget it."  
  
Sullivan closed his eyes briefly. "I know. I know." He checked his watch. "It's getting late. I need to get going."  
  
"I should go too," Travis said getting up. The Ripleys walked him to the door. He gave Vic a hug and, after a moment's pause, gave Ripley a solid one armed hug. A little bit more familiar than a handshake but not really a full hug.  
  
The opposite problem occurred with Sullivan, he gripped Vic's arm and then actually gave Ripley a full man hug. Ripley was quite a bit off-guard by that but he joined in.  
  
Whatever it happened between the two of them it had to do with Sullivan's wife, Travis understood. They must be getting over it at long last. Vic herself had a hopeful expression watching them.  
  
He and Sullivan walked out the door together. Sullivan was slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that Montgomery. I usually don't-"  
  
"Don't worry Captain. You don't need to say anything. I know what you mean." Grief was a hard thing. Moving on was a hard thing.  
  
"They seem happy together. I'm glad they're together even if it broke every possible policy." Sullivan admitted grudgingly. "Don't tell them that."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me," Travis held up his golden snitch. "They do seem happy. Outstandingly happy."

* * *

  
Vic was feeling much better about her team and how they interacted with Ripley. He probably never be buddy-buddy with them except maybe Sullivan. The awards and the song had broken the impasse between the two friends. She wouldn't have expected being flicked off and then brought to near tears by a song would fix things but guy friendships were strange.  
  
Later that night while she and Lucas were back in bed, he asked, "How do you feel that went?" Ripley was massaging new oil into her scalp since she hadn't had time to do it in the mid party shower. He had been relatively easy to train on this because it felt amazing.  
  
"Better than I expected actually." Vic admitted. She was referring both to the party and then the time with Travis and Sullivan.  
  
"It was nice to have people over at this starter house." That was the second time he said that today.  
  
"Oh, starter house?" Did he think she hadn't noticed his choice of words. She started to sit up but then she caught sight of something way too sparkly on his arm. "Are you still wearing the bracelet?"  
  
"Just for now," he said and winked at her. "I did earn it."  
  
She held up her decoder rings. "You can take one to your office. Mine's going to be in my locker," she bit his ear. "That way we can share secret messages. Send me romantic song lyrics secretly." She pulled the bracelet off and set it on the night stand.  
  
"Anything else you want to take off?" Lucas asked.  
  
"If your hands keep doing that, I'll take anything off." Vic pulled him on top of her and let him continue working on her hair.

For a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the awards and the prizes? I'd love to hear your thoughts or suggestions.
> 
> I know it veered serious toward the end. Remember that at the end of the previous series, Ripley and Sullivan had yelled at each other over Vic and Andy - which resulted in Sullivan turning Andy down flat the second she made a move. If only they had explored the chief's and Sullivan's relationship more on the show.
> 
> What's with the song and dance at the end - we never found out much about their hobbies and spare time so I took a page from reality - Ripley's actor plays the guitar and Vic's actress is a Broadway singer - there's even clips of the two of them jamming together between scenes- since its my story, why not?


End file.
